


Please use Discretion

by joshuadundaddy



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drugs, Eventual Smut, M/M, Tyler is a smol bean, daddyjosh, highschool, more tags to come probs, teacherjosh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuadundaddy/pseuds/joshuadundaddy
Summary: Josh is a teacher who knows he should N O T be having these kinds of thoughts about his students, or student in particular. But Tyler is smart and quiet with long eyelashes and wears pretty shoes and holy hell, Josh just can't help himself.or alternatively lots of forbidden fluff and smut woo.





	1. There is no Juliette

The boy was holding onto his pen with the same tenderness one might use whilst holding a kitten, and the dark browns of his eyes were focused intently on his scratch pad as his hand danced across it's paper. Josh had a vague suspicion the boy wasn’t working on the class assignment, but his concentration was so damn mesmerising he couldn't even contemplate interrupting him. 

 

Josh knew it was wrong to think of his students like this. Or rather, _student_. But he couldn't help but feel a twang of excitement whenever he looked at his timetable to see he'd be teaching his senior literature class that day, which meant 90 minutes of looking at _those_ eyes. 

 

‘Yo Josh’, his awareness was snapped back to the room as one of his students slapped a hand down onto his desk. He sighed, leaning forward in his chair. ‘For the last time Frank, I’m your teacher, you have to call me Mr Dun. It's respect. But how can I help?’

 

Frank Iero was a good kid, Josh thought. The class clown of sorts. But Josh couldn't recall ever having had a lesson where the kid had completed a single piece of work. ‘Yeah, sorry Mr Josh Dun. It’s just that I don't really get this text? I’m on like page 27 and Juliette still hasn't gone OD yet? How long til I get to the good shit, the hard drama, you know?’

 

Josh almost swallowed his tongue. ‘Frank, the text is Antony and Cleopatra. There is no Juliette. And you're supposed to be analysing the literary techniques of Shakespeare. This isn't days of our lives.’

 

‘Wait,’ the poor kid looked more confused than ever now. ‘You mean, Shakespeare had more than 1 book?’ 

 

‘I think you mean play. And yes. Now if you need any help analysing I’ll be happy to assist you, but for now you need to finish your first reading. Oh and don't worry, they all cark it in the end.’ He added the last statement in response to the look of disappointment that had crossed itself across Frank’s features, a look which was quickly replaced by his usual dorky grin as he nodded gratefully and returned to his seat. 

 

Josh redirected his attention back to the slim built body in the second last row. His head was resting in his left hand, his gaze still set intently on whatever it was he was writing as his fingers combed through his short dark hair. He was wearing a long sleeved black sweatshirt, grey jeans and the damn cutest floral doc martins Josh had ever seen.Josh thought he was beautiful. 

 

Before he got the chance to remind himself ‘ _these are not appropriate thoughts for a teacher to be having about his students Joshua_ ’, again, the bell rang loudly, signalling the end of the school day. As usual, the students began stampeding towards the door, the sound of papers ruffling and excited chatter drowning out Josh’s voice as he tried his best to shout reminders about homework assignments to the back of his students. 

 

‘Must be the weekend’ Josh muttered to himself, chuckling as he begun wiping notes off the black board. 

 

‘Actually, its only Wednesday.’

 

The voice was soft, timid, slightly effeminate dare he say, and it surprised Josh as he thought he was alone in the room. He jumped slightly, turning to see Tyler, his bag hanging loosely off his shoulder as he weaved his way between desks to where Josh stood. ‘Tyler,’ Josh exhaled his name like a huge weight rolling off his tongue. He realised he was probably gawking. ‘Uhh, what are you still doing here? You don't have any after school plans to be running off to like the rest of them?’

 

What kind of question was that? Tyler just smiled shyly, nudging the ground with his foot. ‘I was just, uh, finishing some work, and I-I guess not.’ 

 

There was a moment of silence between them. Josh had never been close enough to Tyler to notice the extraordinary length of his eyelashes, the kind any girl would kill for, and the way they framed those big deer eyes making him devastatingly pretty. ‘ _Dammit Josh, he's your goddamn student.’_

 

‘I just wanted to say, umm..’ Tyler was rolling his ankle now, eyes on the floor, and Josh was hesitant to believe but he actually looked kind of, nervous? ‘I really like this text. I uhh, I know Frank was being kind of a dick about it, but it’s good. It’s nice to have a teacher that estimates our intellectual abilities to be above analysing like Harry Potter, and stuff.’

 

Josh felt a grin spring to his face before he could help himself. ‘Well, being your teacher I’m supposed to tell you you can’t say words like ‘dick’ in school, but I’m glad to hear you think so, I think you guys are more than capable of handling Shakespeare.’

 

Tyler blushed, head tilting even lower to the floor, but Josh caught the corner of his mouth flicking up into a small smile. ‘Oh, ah, sorry. Well, I better be going… Thanks again, Mr Dun.’ 

 

And like that he was gone, small frame bobbing through the doorway and disappearing amongst the crowded hallways. Within seconds of finally regaining his normal breathing pattern, Josh had whipped out his phone and was punching in his best friend Brendon’s number. As per usual, he answered after only a couple of rings. 

 

‘Joshua, my man, whats up?’

 

‘Dude, I got a problem,’ his mind was racing, images of floral doc martins and short dark hair flashing around his skull. ‘A really, big fucking problem.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is my first work on ao3. Should preface this story by saying Tyler is of age so it's less weird? But if you dont like don't read. Havent written in a while so this could be garbage but atleast I t r i e d . feedback vry much appreciated bless all you beans thank <3 <3


	2. Mr Dun

‘Wait, so slow down, how long has this been going on for?’

 

Josh and Brendon were seated in the back compartment of the cafe nearest their apartment complex, the day after his last literature class with Tyler. They lived on opposite sides of the same building, which turned out to be a blessing whenever they were in desperate need of a last minute taco run or vent session, like today. 

 

‘Ugh, I don’t know man, I guess its been building over time. At first I thought it was just gratitude because he's like, the ideal A+ student and never causes any trouble. But recently it’s been more. He’s so damn cute and small and he does this thing when he plays with his feet when he's nervous and I…’

 

‘Shit man,’ Brendon chuckled lightly whilst interrupting Josh, shaking his head. ‘You are in deeeepppp shit.’

 

Josh’s fears were now officially Brendon Urie confirmed. He was done for. Tyler would be the death of him for sure. He threw his face into his hands. ‘Tell me about it! UGH! My life is over!’

 

‘Calm down drama queen.’ Brendon shifted Josh’s coffee so he could reach across and pat his friend on the shoulder. ‘We’ve all had forbidden crushes before.’

 

Josh peeked at his friend through the fingers clasping his face, eyebrows raised. ‘We have?’ 

 

‘For sure! You don't remember Mr Smith? My old professor from College?’ Josh did, vaguely, but while he had studied teaching at college Brendon had taken sound management and events co-ordination, meaning they never attended any of the same lectures. They had met in the cafeteria there, fighting over who got the last burrito left in the display cabinet. Brendon had won, and Josh had never been able to live it down.

 

‘Damn,’ Brendon sighed. ‘Haven't thought about him in years, best sex I ever had though.’

 

Josh choked. ‘Im sorry what?’

 

‘Anyway, back to your problems.’

 

‘You mean you slept with…’

 

‘It’s irrelevant now Joshie boy, ANYWAY.’ Brendon sat up straight and cracked his knuckles. ‘You said this kid’s a senior right. It’s like what, 8 months until graduation? Just keep it in your pants until then, then you'll either get horrendously rejected and your soul will be torn apart, OR you’ll tag yourself some pretty hot man candy. It’s really not that hard i mean come on, 8 months is like 2 minutes to wait for some sweet booty.’ 

 

Josh considered Brendon’s advice, tried to estimate how long a time frame 8 months really was in perspective of everything, disregarding his friend’s filthy mindset (Brendon was a verified fuqboi, they had diagnosed him and discussed it to great lengths), and before long he felt like an idiot for making such a big deal of things. 

 

‘Shit, you're right. I guess I just panicked you know. Im a teacher man, I’m supposed to look out for these kids, not lust after them. Shit. Im a terrible dude.’ 

 

‘Shut that down, you're not terrible. Hell, any guy who can pull off floral docs is on my radar. Even if he's barely breached puberty.’ 

 

Before Josh could retort back that Tyler was 18 and therefor not the child Brendon was depicting him as, his pocket begun vibrating as his ringtone filled the restaurant. 

 

‘Shit,’ Josh muttered, rummaging to find his phone and cease its loud obnoxious ringing. Then he saw the caller ID. ‘Shitttttt.’

 

Brendon sighed opposite him. He knew his best friend well enough to know _that look._ ‘Debbie again huh?’ 

 

Josh groaned. ‘Yeah, sorry man, I gotta take this.’

 

 

***

 

 

Josh could barely keep his eyes open as he dragged himself into his last period of literature the next day. Had he not been exhausted from arguing with Debbie until all hours of the morning over her old things which he was SURE he'd returned, despite her disputes, he probably would've considered putting more effort into his appearance. Given that Tyler was in this class…

 

But instead he dragged himself inside the classroom, dyed red hair greasy and matted against the side of his face, shirt creased and every once of his body aching for more caffeine. 

 

‘Damn Josh! Hard night or something?’ 

 

‘Mr Dun, Pete, my teaching title is Mr Dun.’ He loved his kids, but today of all days was not the day to test him. ‘Now by the end of today I expect you all to be close to finishing your first reading of Antony and Cleopatra, and I’d advise you all to take notes as you go. I understand some of the passages are a little confusing, so if you need any assistance just raise your hand.’ 

 

He had planned to spend most of the lesson drafting up student report cards, instead he was making routine stops at every desk to explain the context of the word ‘thy’. Maybe Harry Potter would've been a better text to set for this semester. 

 

‘No, Melanie, Antony married _Octavia_ , OctaviUS was his enemy, and not his brother by the way… I actually have no idea how you got that…’

 

‘Joshh… uh, Mr Dun!’ another student’s voice rang out. 

 

‘Just a second,’ as he weaved his way between desks to the next raised hand, he passed by Tyler’s desk. Crazily enough, with his mind preoccupied on giving out assistance to other students, he had almost forgotten about the presence of the smaller boy curled around his desk, his face looking just as angelic as ever with his brows furrowed in concentration. Only as Josh passed by his desk, he noticed something.

 

Sensing Josh’s presence behind him, Tyler swiftly tucked the paper he had been scrawling on beneath his note book, propping his copy of the text up under his nose as if he’d been reading the entire time. 

 

Josh halted, suddenly perplexed by what to do in response to what he'd just seen. _‘Let it go, pretend you didn't see’_ was his innate response. ‘ _You’ll only embarrass him.’_

 

And he almost did. But then he remembered ‘ _You’re a teacher Josh. You cant let your relationship with these kids jeopardise your ability to discipline them.’_

 

With that thought, he cautiously backed up to Tyler’s desk, crouching beside him as to not make a scene. ‘Tyler,’ he tried to level his voice to be a calm as possible. Tyler was extremely timid, and as his eyes jolted up to meet Josh’s he already looked as though he might cry. ‘Tyler, are you taking notes on the text?’

 

Josh watched the younger boys eye’s flare in panic, gaze switching between his face and the text in front of him, as if praying his answer to Josh’s question would manifest out of thin air. ‘Uhh, kind of, not really, sir.’ 

 

Slowly, Josh lifted Tyler’s note book and drew the paper he had concealed from underneath. ‘Look Tyler, I know you're a smart kid, but when you're in my class I’m gonna need you to focus on the lesson plan I set. So I’m gonna have to confiscate this ok.’ 

 

Tyler nodded sheepishly in response, cheeks cherry red and eyes glued to his desk. Josh stood carefully, aware any sudden movements could startle Tyler, as if he were a wild animal of some kind. 

 

The rest of the lesson continued smoothly, and before too long the bell rang for the end of period and his students we’re hurdling out his door once again, leaving him alone in the classroom. He felt a pang of disappointment to see Tyler had escaped somewhere amongst the bunch, having had hoped to see him again in private like the day before. It was then he remembered the note he had confiscated. 

 

Against his better judgement, Josh pulled the paper from where he had tucked it into his pocket, straightening the creases out to the reveal the scrawny letters sketched across the page;

 

_‘My heart is my amor_

_He’s the tear in my heart_

_He’s a carver_

_He’s a butcher with a smile_

_Cut me farther_

_Than I’ve ever been.’_

 

Josh re-read the note about 3 times over, his heart rate increasing every time. He wasn't sure if it was a poem or a love letter or a poorly translated bible verse but hell, he thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever read. 

 

And suddenly not falling for Tyler Joseph got a whole lot harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on uploading chapter 2 so soon but i got excited and already finished chapter 3 so heRE :) Thankyou so much to ppl for the comments and kuddos, hope you all enjoy fuckboy brendon hes gonna be great i promise <3


	3. Crying to Drake songs during handjobs

‘He knows.’

 

‘Tyler, he doesn't know.’

 

‘No, Dallon, he knows, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.’ 

 

The Taco Bell in their favourite shopping complex was busy like a hive, but Tyler was grateful, it meant there was less potential to be overheard by any of his classmates stumbling through for their daily mexican goodness like he and Dallon had an hour earlier. 

 

‘He took my song. There’s no way he didn't read it. And if he read it he has to know its about him. He KNOWSOMGIMSODEAD!’

 

‘Oh yeah, he definitely read it.’ Dallon continued happily munching on his burrito, seemingly unaware as to how this confirmation only made the crushing of Tyler’s soul all the more forceful. ‘But as far as he knows you're just another teen twink scribbling love letters about the high school quarterback. You gotta relax man. Finish your quesadilla.’ 

 

Tyler looked down at his half eaten meal, but decided he was too sick to eat. If he was completely honest, a small part of him had hoped Mr Dun would assume it to be about him. He was desperate to let him know about the feelings that had been swirling inside of him since the first day he had walked into literature class to see the new young teacher wearing a Death Cab for Cutie t shirt. And THAT smile. But as per normal, his fear overrode his desire. 

 

‘But… What if he DID know… and what if he felt…’

 

‘Tyler,’ This time Dallon looked up from his Taco Bell, his tone verging on strict. ‘You’re his student. We’ve been over this. You need to focus on other guys. If you're not careful you’ll graduate still a virgin.’

 

‘I’m not a virgin. Well, not really..’

 

‘A handjob from Jenna Black in Frank Iero’s shed does not count as loosing your virginity Ty. Especially since you cried because a Drake song came on.’

 

‘That man just puts sO much love into his music and no one even appreciates him aside from his status as a relationship meme how could you NOT cry.’

 

‘I am so not having this conversation again.’ Dallon shook his head, smiling gently as both boys stood and made their way out of the food court. 

 

Tyler was happy on days like this. Besides the drama from his blunder with Mr Dun, Blurryface was quiet and he could enjoy who he was in that moment. He was grateful for Dallon too, his best friend of 3 years now. The two had met at their town’s weekly LGBT+ support group after Tyler made a relatively shocking discovery about himself and why he was repulsed by straight porn, a group he had attended _without_ his christian parents knowledge or permission. Dallon was a year older than Tyler and had already graduated Highschool, and after he had taken the younger gay headcase under his wing the two had quickly become best friends. They had also dated for roughly an hour until Dallon admitted he didn't like the X files. 

 

‘Thanks Dallon.’

 

They were browsing through JB hi-fi when Dallon turned to look at his smaller friend, eyes warm and comforting. ‘You’re welcome Ty. Your shit don't stink too bad. And I wont lie, I miss the drama of highschool crushes. Now which do you think, Fallout 4 or Mafia 3?’ 

 

He held the 2 games in front of Tyler, but before he even had a chance to answer a voice interrupted. ‘Dude are you high? Fallout. Hey Ty!’

 

Tyler spun around to see Frank Iero beaming at him, about half a foot below his line of vision. 

 

‘Dude, have you seen the graphics in Mafia though?’ Dallon stepped up to Tyler’s side, nudging Frank on the shoulder. 

 

Frank beamed and shoved him in return. ‘Uhh, yeah? Hence why you should definitely get Fallout. Whats the matter with you?’

 

Dallon sighed, admitting defeat as he put Mafia back on its shelf. ‘Whatever.’

 

‘Hey Frank,’ Tyler finally managed to choke out after his initial surprise. He looked questioningly between Frank and Dallon. ‘How do you two know each other?’

 

‘Dallon used to jam with me and my boyfriend Gerard. They met in high school or some shit.’ 

 

‘Not really ‘some shit’, thats actually exactly how we met.’ Dallon rolled his eyes at Frank which initiated another round of nudge war. Tyler didn't understand boys. 

 

When it was finally over Frank turned back to Tyler, a little out of breath but still sporting his usual goofy grin. ‘Dude! Tell me you don’t have plans for next Friday night!’

 

‘I don’t have plans for next Friday night.’

 

Dallon chuckled at the sarcasm lacing Tyler’s monotoned response, but Frank didn't seem to notice. It was another one of the ways Tyler and Dallon knew each other like they had for years, well enough to detect even the slightest trace of the other’s humor.‘Good! Party at Gerard’s brother’s place! The liquor store he worked at burnt down but he managed to steal a couple of kegs from the wreckage and management just assumed they got wrecked with the fire! Its gonna go off, tell me you guys will come?’

 

Tyler thought momentarily about how he hadn't heard more about a fire in a liquor store of all places, before Blurryface started to whisper inside his head. _Nobody likes you Tyler, you’ll only annoy everybody trying to have a good time, he's only inviting you to be polite…_

 

‘Uhmm, I don't know, parties aren't really my scene.’

 

‘Trust me dude, its gonna be lit! Heaps of guys from class will be there, Pete, Patrick, meeee.’

 

‘That’s 3 dudes Frank,’ Dallon chuckled. ‘But hell yeah, I’m in. Give me some time to talk Tyler into it. Just make sure no one plays any Drake songs, yeah?’

 

‘ALL hE eVEr GetS iS FaKe LOVe hoW dOEs NoOne unDErStaND ThE TrAdGedY??’

 

 

***

 

 

 

Tyler woke late the next morning, groaning as he dragged his sleep deprived body from his bed. He had spent most of the previous night in Dallon’s basement with Frank and Pete who had joined them later, the 4 of them smoking things that weren't strictly legal and playing pokemon. 

 

Tyler didn't smoke often, in fact, hardly ever. It was more of Dallon’s thing than his, but he enjoyed the high occasionally, it made him forget about Blurryface and school for a while. 

 

Speaking of school..

 

‘Shit,’ Tyler looked at the radio clock beside his bed to see he had overslept. By and hour and a half. ‘SHIT.’

 

 

***

 

 

As he sped out of his house and eventually down the corridors of his school he was already struggling to fight against his body as it entered caffeine withdrawal mode. He flirted with the idea of dropping by the canteen and fixing himself a mug from the machine there, but it was immediately dismissed when he remembered he was late for Jos-Mr DUN’s class. The thought made him regret missing time for a shower even more immensely. He looked and felt like shit. _No_ more drugs on a school night.

 

Eventually he reached his classroom, and as he burst through the door the first thing he saw was Frank’s smug grin directed straight at him from where he sat at his desk, as if he’d been waiting for him to come in for the past hour and a half, his eyes red and swollen (jesus christ was he still high?). 

 

But then he saw his teacher, arms crossed as he learnt against the blackboard, an expression of the most devastating disappointment etched across his face. ‘Mr Joseph, how nice of you to join us.’

 

‘Shi-oot. I’m sorry sir, I-I slept in and I..”

 

Josh dropped his head, his folded arms emphasising his muscles through his tight button up shirt and Tyler could barely focus on his words properly because his teacher looked so sexy he just wanted to d i e. 

 

‘No excuses Tyler. You’re gonna have to make up for your missed class time in detention after school. Take a seat please.’

 

Tyler felt his checks turn red as he weaved his way through students towards his desk, worried blood might start spurting out of his face if he were to blush any harder.

 

It wasn't until he was seated and watching Josh instruct his lesson, his shirt lifting slightly as he scrawled notes across the blackboard, revealing the outline of a V in his abdomen muscles which disappeared into his jeans, his skin tanned and smooth, that Tyler decided maybe an hour in detention with his teacher wouldn't be so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyler's feelings about drake in this chapter are honestly mine so plz no hate 3 (also i'm so bad at chapter titles if anyone has a good one i'll fix it) 
> 
> tyler is so gay i hope you guys are enjoying this, Im very committed to continuing this fic, your comments are what inspire me to get my ass into gear and finish chapters too so thankyou all <3 also yep you guessed it good ol cliche fic party coming up.


	4. A Good Teacher

Josh’s stomach had been swirling with nerves all afternoon. He knew he’d regret giving Tyler the detention as soon as the words had stumbled out of his mouth. What the hell was he thinking? An hour with the student he was _definitely not_ crushing on. He panicked texted Brendon during his lunch break.

 

 

Sent 22;07; Fcked up, gave Tyler a detention for tardiness. And he's wearing black skinny jeans. SOS.

 

Received 22;20; Try not to end up with those floral docs wrapped around ur waist son. RIP. 

 

Sent 22;21; Shut up. He's a sweet lil bean 2 pure for this world. I don't think of him like that. 

 

Received 22;25; Yes you do, I’ve seen that mountain of tissues in your trash can Joshua. 

 

 

Josh’s head snapped up from his phone and glanced around, as if scared someone could read Brendon’s text from across the room. His phone buzzed again.

 

Received 22;28; Don’t stress, just give him some lines to write and read a book or something. Btw my date for Mikey’s party is off. He doesn't swallow, it’s a deal breaker. You have to come with me.

 

Sent 22;30; Hate to break it to you but I wont b swallowing either, not for you. But sure I’m in. 

 

Received 22;32; Thnx son, and good, save that mouth action for ur smol bean.

 

Sent 22;35; fuck u. gotta get back to work. good luck on grindr. 

 

Brendon just sent back the tongue emoji in response. Classy, Josh thought. And classic Brendon.

 

The rest of the day rolled by quickly, and before Josh knew it he was setting up for 4 o'clock detention. He’d heard in the staff room that one of the math teachers had sentenced a few of his students to detention too, so at least he wouldn't be alone with Tyler, he wasn't sure he could handle that level of temptation. Or at least, he thought…

 

‘Mr Dun?’ 

 

Josh recognised the voice instantly, spinning away from the black board he had been cleaning to face Tyler, small and sheltered by a large oversized hoodie, practically shaking in the doorway. 

 

‘Tyler. You’re half an hour early, detention doesn't start until 4?’

 

‘Really?’ Tyler took a step inside the classroom, glancing around the room as if he couldn't believe it. ‘Oh.’

 

Josh couldn't help but chuckle slightly. The boy in front of him was just so timid and sweet. This was obviously his first detention too. It made his heart ache. ‘If you wanna leave and come back later, you can.’

 

‘No, it’s ok, I’m here now.’ And with that he swiftly crossed the room and perched into a desk. It just happened to be the one directly in front of Josh’s. God damn. Josh hadn't prepared for this. He had expected Tyler, being as shy and timid as he was, to locate himself in the furthest corner of the room. _‘Shit. Act cool Josh, act COOL.’_

 

‘Ok, well,’ It was hard for Josh to string a sentence together when Tyler was sitting directly in front of him, head in his hands with those brown eyes burning holes straight through his heart. ‘I guess you can just work on analysing Antony and Cleopatra. I’ll just be, uh, grading reports, so holla if you need me.’

 

_Did you really just say holla, Joshua? Wtf is wrong with you._

 

Josh sat at his desk, avoiding his students gaze in an effort to prevent the blood rushing to his head from knocking him out. But he barely had time to open his report folder before Tyler he heard Tyler's voice squeak again. ‘Uhh, Mr Dun?’

 

He had to bite his tongue back from responding with ‘Call me Josh’. _No. Student teacher relationships not ok. Get your shit together Joshua._ ‘Yes Tyler?’

 

‘I, uh, I already finished.’

 

‘You finished? Annotating the whole book?’

 

Tyler smiled gently, rummaging through the backpack resting at his feet to produce a large yellow binder folder. ‘Don’t you mean play, sir?’

 

Josh almost choked. He stood from his desk and crossed the short space of floor to crouch beside Tyler’s desk, and just as he had said, presented in Tyler’s folder were pages and pages of notes and annotations.

 

‘Holy shit.’

 

‘Uh, thank you?’

 

‘Sorry, I uhm,’ Josh wasn't sure he’d ever been more lost for words. And that was saying something. He thought the best strategy would be to laugh it off. ‘I’ve just never had a student with so much drive.’ 

 

Tyler’s face fell. ‘Is it too much?’

 

‘NO, it’s good, really, you might be the best student I’ve ever had.’ 

 

Tyler’s smile came back just as quickly as it had left, and when he whispered ‘you’re a good teacher’ Josh was sure his heart skipped at least 3 beats. He wanted nothing more than to scoop the smaller boy into his arms and hold him there forever. 

 

Instead he just straightened from off the floor and dragged his chair over to Tyler’s desk, sitting facing him. There was something he’d been dying to bring up, and he couldn't think of another opportunity he might get.

 

‘Do you do a lot of this, writing and annotating Tyler?’

 

Tyler just shrugged, his eyes focused on his hands and he fiddled with his thumbs. ‘I guess, yeah. It’s kinda my venting method.’

 

Josh watched Tyler’s hands as he fiddled with them distractedly, skinny wrists and bitten nails, felt intrigued by the way he would fold his fingers together and then swiftly draw them apart. Everything about the boy was mesmerising. ‘I have to be honest and I hope you won’t hate me, that note I confiscated from you the other day, I read it.’

 

Tyler flinched, shoulders going stiff, but his hands continued their dance, only slower. ‘Oh, um… What did you think?’

 

Josh had to admit, he was slightly taken aback that Tyler hadn’t burst into tears, or fled the room. Maybe Tyler was more comfortable around Josh than he had thought? ‘What did I think? It was damn nearest the most beautiful piece of poetry I’ve ever read. You have a real gift Tyler.’

 

By now Tyler was beaming, with his face still directed at his desk, his smile was so infectious Josh couldn't help but mimic it. ‘They’re more like, songs I guess. Without music.’

 

‘Whatever they are, they're incredible. Have you showed your parents some of the things you've written?’ 

 

And suddenly his smile vanished again, his brows twisting into an expression of pain almost. ‘No, not really. They, um… I don’t think they'd approve of some of the… pronouns…’

 

Josh’s brain went blank for just a moment, before it clicked back into gear. He couldn't deny having felt a flare of hope after noticing the absence of an ’s’ in front of ‘he’ in Tyler’s poem. Not that he’d been all too surprised, the boy wore floral doc martins and pulled them off like a queen. But Josh couldn't think of that now, all he could feel was the sinking pit of despair in his stomach at the thought that someone, let alone this boy's parents, could ignore the beauty of Tyler’s being simply because of his sexual orientation. 

 

‘You know that shouldn’t matter, Tyler. It _doesn't_ matter.’

 

Tyler nodded gently, but he still looked as though he was on the brink of tears. Josh didn't know what else to say, so he had an idea and ran with it.

 

‘You know, when I came out,’ and suddenly, Tyler’s gaze snapped up to meet Josh’s eyes, his expression revealing shock, integument and something else Josh couldn't pinpoint. ‘My dad walked out on us, wanted nothing to do with me or my mother for supporting me. It took me a while to be at ease with the gap he left in my life, then I realised the people who are willing to accept me the way I am are the only people I want in my life anyway.’

 

He’d already said too much, gone too personal, so at this point he didn't think he had much left to loose. He reached across the desk and took Tyler’s hand. The younger boy held his eye contact, his gaze still sheltering something Josh didn't quite understand, but he tightened his fingers around Josh’s regardless. 

 

‘If you ever need anyone to talk to, someone who’s lived it, you can always talk to me, ok? I’m happy to give you my number incase you ever…’

 

Before Josh could finish his sentence, the classroom door flew open, and Josh jumped away from Tyler as if an electric current had just hit him. He glanced at the clock. 4 o’clock. Which explained the herd of students moping through the door (the ‘few’ students the math professor had depicted turned out to be half his junior class.) 

 

Josh spent the rest of the afternoon marking reports, occasionally looking up to see Tyler watching him, or being sprung by the younger boy while staring at the way he scribbled his pen across his paper like he was painting the mona lisa or something equally as artistic. Josh’s heart sunk when the 5 o'clock bell rang, signalling the end of detention, and Tyler just smiled gently in his direction before pushing his arms through the straps of his backpack and disappearing out of the classroom with the rest of the kids. 

 

‘Great Josh’, he mumbled to himself, pushing himself up from his desk to begin tidying the class room. ‘Not only did you totally overstep your boundaries as a teacher, you also freaked the hell outta the kid.’ 

 

He was mid way through estimating how long the restraining order Tyler would surely place against him would take to become activated, when he noticed a small folded piece of lined paper sitting on the desk where Tyler had been just moments before. 

 

With his heart pounding in his ears, he opened it and sung out the tiny delicate letters in his head;

 

_‘Sometimes you gotta bleed to know_

_That you’re alive and have a soul_

_But it takes someone to come around_

_To show you how_

_He’s the tear in my heart_

_I’m alive_

_He’s the tear in my heart_

_I’m on fire_

_He’s the tear in my heart_

_Take me higher_

_Than I’ve ever been’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uploaded this at 2 am australian time so it is rushed and i am sorry but hopefully its not entirely shit who knows.  
> Josh is a huge gaylord and tyler is a tiny gay and brendon is just a slut. also we all know theres no way tyler didnt know detention started at 4 but hes a sneaky lil snake.  
> next chapter is gonna be the party and its about to get saucy.  
> pls excuse me back at it again with the shitty chapter titles too.  
> rlly hope you guys are enjoying this regardless, comment to let me know plz it puts life in these tired caffeine ridden veins thank you <3


	5. Tequila, Streamers and Slut Drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is longggg  
> but buckle up kids   
> shits about to get real gay

'Dudesss, this party is gonna be so damn lit.’ Brendon looked is his element as he jumped around Mikey’s living room, stringing fairy lights from every possible hanging or light fixture. 

 

‘Just, don't go overboard with those lights, I don’t want to blind people.’ Mikey was watching Brendon with his hands on his head, and Josh wondered if he was more stressed about throwing off the lighting composition of the room, or the way Brendon was recklessly scampering across his furniture. ‘

 

Gerard just giggled from where he sat on the couch opposite Josh, offering a beer to his brother. It was still only 3pm, 6 hours before the party started, but the boys were starting early. ‘Just leave him Mikey. The boy can’t be tamed.’ 

 

Gerard was right. He’d now progressed to streamers and there was no stopping him. Mikey sighed, accepting the beer and perching on the couch beside his brother. ‘I’m just glad I put Frank in charge of music.’

 

‘Who’s Frank?’ Josh finally chimed in. He’d known Mikey for a few years after meeting him through Brendon, and he was probably the most laid back dude Josh had ever encountered. Today was his first time meeting Gerard. ‘And is he familiar with the works of Fetty Wap and ASAP rocky?’ 

 

‘Josh is asking the right questions here,’ Brendon turned away from the strobe globe he was positioning above the fireplace, pointing a finger at his best friend. ‘ASAP is a necessity to any good sesh.’

 

Gerard laughed, his nose scrunching slightly. ‘Don’t stress, my man’s got it covered. Oh by the way Mikey, I think Frank invited a few of his friends, thats cool right?’

 

Mikey just nodded. ‘Yeah, the more the merrier I guess.’ 

 

Josh smiled gratefully, sinking another mouthful of his beer. The past week had been a nightmare. He hadn't spoken to Tyler alone since their detention together the week before. The timing had just always been wrong, he was always preoccupied with other students whenever class was starting or ending. The party tonight would be good though. He could let loose and relax without having to worry about grading reports, or pretty smart boys with big brown eyes. 

 

Eventually Brendon finished decorating, and the rest of the guys had to admit, the house was looking freshhhh. They all stood in a circle as Brendon hastily passed around shot glasses overflowing with cheap tequila. ‘Alright boys, drink up, its time to party.’

 

 

***

 

 

‘Its official. I have nothing to wear,’ Tyler resolved as he stood in front of his bed, every article of clothing he owned scattered across the duvet. ‘I’m not going.’

 

Dallon groaned loudly from his position at the top of the bed amongst the pillows. ‘Tyler, you have a million things to wear. Don’t pretend this isn't about Mr Dun.’

 

‘His name is Josh.’ 

 

‘Not to you it’s not. Come on Tyler, we talked about this.’ Dallon scooted off the bed, walking around to Tyler’s side. He began shifting through the mountain of clothes, drawing out articles and tossing them to the side. ‘Tonight will be good for you, you might meet someone, someone cute and kind and…’

 

‘Josh is cute and kind.’

 

‘Somebody not off limits. Here, you look hot in these.’

 

He handed Tyler a bundle of clothes, featuring his black skinny jeans and a loose fitting grey sweater with a low neckline and a hem that hung around his thighs. Begrudgingly, he pulled his shirt off over his head and began changing. 

 

‘You just don't understand. We really connected the other day. I’ve never felt that way about anybody before. He’s kind and gracious and GORGEOUS and _actually gay_ and…’

 

‘And he’s your teacher. You gotta hustle now kid, Pete’s gonna be here to pick us up in 10 minutes. Oh and wear these.’

 

Dallon stepped out of the room, but not before he slung Tyler a pair of pastel pink briefs from his dresser, the ones that rode up his ass a little in the best way possible. ‘How did you even know I owned… nope actually never mind, don't wanna know.’

 

He dressed, sprayed a little of his mum’s floral perfume onto his neck (what? It made him smell cute af?) and took one final look at himself in the mirror before leaving his house to join Dallon in Pete’s car. He had to admit, he looked hot. By his standards anyway. Not that it mattered. 

 

Unless Josh would somehow turn up the party, he wasn't interested in impressing anyone. But what were the chances of that, right?

 

 

 

***

 

 

It was midnight. Josh was drunk. More drunk than he’d been in ages. Maybe forever. But probably not as drunk as Brendon, who had striped off his shirt and was throwing his body around the room in what Josh assumed to be his attempt at dancing. Mikey looked stressed, was stressed, and Josh was drunk. 

 

‘Yo,’ Gerard’s face seemed to have come out of nowhere. ‘Josh? You doing ok man?’

 

Josh smiled groggily back in response. ‘Dude, how good do the lights look in here?’

 

Gerard cracked up, his laugh reaching a pitch Josh didn't even know was possible. ‘Yeah, you're good.’

 

And Gerard vanished just as quickly as he had appeared. Leaving Josh alone to not think about Tyler. His line of vision blurred and spun into a haze of short brown hair, dark eyes that glimmered, crooked teeth behind plump lips. Josh thought about Tyler’s neck, the sharp edges of his jawline, thought about the stubble that sometimes laced it but never enough to merit a 3 o'clock shadow, just a reminder of the late night he probably had the day before. Then he thought about Tyler sleeping. Thought of the way he might lie while he slept, the shape his body would take during sleep. Josh wondered how their bodies might look together, how they might work together, not asleep but awake. Awake and…

 

No. He’d gone too far. The last thing he needed was to be sporting a boner in the middle of a party. 

 

Beer. He decided with conviction. Beer would fix it. Beer fixed everything. 

 

It took every once of energy he had in him to draw himself off the couch and hurdle his body towards the kitchen. The beer was in the kitchen. The beer would stop him from thinking about Tyler. He just had to get to it. 

 

He was about 2/3 of the way there before he got distracted by something else obstructing his vision. It was Gerard again, leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms wrapped around a smaller framed boy with stark black hair. Frank. His student Frank.

 

‘Fuuucckkkkk’ he groaned aloud, redirecting his route to find Brendon. He’d had enough trouble getting his students to take him seriously as it was, the last thing he needed was to expose them to drunk Joshua and his shameful ways.

 

He was lucky, he didn't have to wander too far before Brendon found him first.

 

‘Dude,’ Brendon choked out, clutching Josh’s shirt. ‘You are not gonna believe this…’

 

‘My fucking students are here man, what the fuck, I think I have to leave.’

 

‘No no no no. Dude, dude, listen to me,’ Brendon gripped the back of Josh’s hair, forcing him to maintain eye contact. What he said next took the breath out of Josh’s lungs.

 

‘Tyler’s here.’

 

 

 

***

 

 

‘I look way too gay.’

 

‘You are gay Tyler.’

 

‘Yes but, I don't need it plastered across my forehead.’

 

‘Why the hell not? You’d have a much better chance of getting laid.’

 

‘I think you look sweet Tyler, and not too gay.’

 

‘Thanks Patrick, but you're straight, you wouldn't know.’

 

‘As a semi gay you definitely look 100% homo, but its good man, embrace it.’

 

‘Dammit Pete, now he’s hyperventilating, can’t you see you're not helping.’

 

‘I-I, I think maybe I should just g-go…’

 

‘No way, look, we’re already here.’

 

Before Tyler had much more say in the matter Dallon and Pete were hauling him out of the car and down the paved footpath of the front yard towards the house, while Patrick followed behind voicing concerns about peer pressure. Eventually once they were inside however, Tyler felt himself relax. The place was completely decked out with lights and fancy streamers, (like really, someone had gone overboard), and there was good music playing. It also helped that Pete had instructed him to down a beer immediately after they entered the house to chill out. 

 

'Has anyone seen Frank?' Pete yelled over the bass of the music that was pumping through the speakers. These guys must have really tolerant neighbours, Tyler thought. 

 

'No, I've been looking for him too,' Dallon shouted back.

 

Tyler thought he saw a flicker of a short stature with black hair disappear between 2 people, but suddenly his attention was stolen by a shirtless man pointing at him from across the room, and the next thing he knew he was hurdling towards him. 

 

'Youuu, in the floral docs!' Had he had more warning, Tyler probably would've sought an escape route, but before he knew what was happening the strange and evidently drunk man was almost nose to nose with him. 'What's your name?'

 

'Uh, I, um...'

 

'Tyler?! It's Tyler isn't it?? You're Tyler??' 

 

Tyler was too shocked, and frankly frightened for words. Dallon took a protective step towards him. 'Dude, what the hell, how do you know his name?' 

 

With that the strangers face was consumed by an indescribable excitement, and he snapped his fingers before disappearing into the mass of people surrounding them. 

 

'Umm ok, what the fuck was that? Tyler do you know that guy?' Pete was chuckling slightly, verging on tipsy. 

 

'No, I have never seen that person before in my life.' He stood staring into the air the strangers face had occupied only moments before, before his senses snapped back to reality. 'Guys I'm really weirded out, maybe we should...'

 

'DRINK,' Pete instructed, and so he did, and before he knew it he had had 3 beers and the room was beginning to slide away from him. They found Frank and were introduced to his boyfriend, an older guy named Gerard who was brothers with the host, and then they were all doing shots and Tyler was officially drunk. 

 

'PAtricK, dance with me!' 

 

He grabbed the shorter boy's hand and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. 'Tyler, you're sloshed.'

 

'Nhmn am not.'

 

'Are too. But sure.'

 

The song was a pop hit that Tyler vaguely recalled hearing on the radio, by Rhianna or Britney Spears or someone. But he didn't care in that moment, he closed his eyes and let his body move along to the beat. He wasn't a great dancer, but he understood rhythm like no one else, knew when to roll his hips in a song or extend his arms, and god damn he had mastered the slut drop. After about 3 songs with Patrick, Pete pulled them both off the dance floor. 

 

'Shit Tyler, you keep dancing like that and someone's going to take your virginity right here in the living room. Come on though, you'll never guess who's here.' 

 

'Ughnhhr it's only half a virginity.'

 

'No sorry Ty,' Patrick laughed, slapping him on the back. 'It automatically doesn't count if you cry to a drake song.' 

 

Tyler was about to retort a witty response, when suddenly he looked up to the crowd Pete had drawn them into, Frank and his smiling boyfriend, the shirtless guy looking even drunker (if that was possible), and then... 

 

'Josh.' He could've thrown up. 

 

'Uhh, Mr DUN, remember.' Frank was hanging off Gerard's shoulders as he mock punched Josh in the arm. 

 

The taller boy smiled politely in response, but swayed slightly from the hit, indicated he was a little more than intoxicated himself. 'Tonight it's Josh. But tomorrow when I'm grading your report cards...' 

 

'I like this kid.' It was the drunk stranger again, smirking towards Tyler who was still trying to figure out if he was dreaming. 'With moves like that dude, you could strip your way through college without having to remove a single piece of clothing.' 

 

And just like that all of the senses that Tyler had been starved of in the shock from seeing his teacher came rushing back as the horror realisation hit, _'If drunken stranger saw you dance, then Josh probably did too...'_

 

He felt his knees hit the ground before he comprehended he was falling. 

 

'Shittt, come on Ty, on your feet.' Dallon crouched down, hooking both arms under Tyler and attempting to hoist him up. In a micro second Josh had joined him. 

 

'Crap, is he ok?'

 

'He's fine, he's just had too much to drink.'

 

'Here, let me dude.'

 

Dallon eyed Josh suspiciously as he moved to allow him to take control of Tyler's limp frame, and suddenly Josh's hands were all over Tyler and he was lifted bridal style into his arms and placed on the kitchen counter. 

 

'Someone get him some water. Hey Tyler, can you hear me?'

 

'Mhmm you're so strong.' 

 

'Yeah,' Pete giggled from across the room. 'He's ok. Let's go back and dance people!' 

 

Josh smiled at Frank who handed him a cup of water. 'You guys go, I'll stay take care of Tyler.' 

 

'Yeah you will,' Tyler heard someone murmur.

 

'Brendon, not now.' So the topless stranger had a name. 

 

The others quickly migrated out of the kitchen, all except Dallon, who lingered behind, a look of uncertainty lining his features as he addressed his best friend. 'Ty, you sure you're ok?'

 

'Hm I'm fine Dal, go dance.'

 

The taller boy shot one last untrusting glare towards Josh before he left to join the others, leaving Josh and Tyler alone together in the kitchen. 

 

'I gotta say Jospeh,' Josh was stroking the hair back from Tyler's forehead as he lifted the cup to his mouth, urging him to drink. 'I never picked you for a party boy.'

 

'You either.’

 

‘I went to College, I had to learn to party to survive.’

 

Tyler purred softly as Josh stroked the top of his head, combining his hair away from his face. The room was coming back to him, and he was able to focus on the face in front of him. ‘Hey Josh.’

 

‘Yeah Tyler?’

 

‘I like your ear holes.’

 

‘You mean my spacers?’ Tyler nodded. ‘Haha thanks dude. I like your doc’s.’

 

‘You do?? My friends told me they were too gay.’

 

‘No way. They're the perfect amount of gay.’

 

‘Promise?’

 

‘Promise.’

 

Tyler beamed ear to ear, swinging his feet on the countertop. He was closer to Josh than he’d ever been before, he could see the microscopic freckles across his nose, the specks of hazel in his dark brown eyes.

 

‘Hey Josh?’

 

‘Yess Tyler?’

 

‘Did you.. did find the note I left in detention.’

 

Josh paused suddenly, his face changing slightly, but his smile remained regardless. ‘You left it on purpose?’

 

‘Yeah. I um… Can you help me off this counter?’

 

‘Oh, shit, yeah.’ Josh looped Tyler’s arm around his shoulder, gripping his waist as he helped him slide his weight off the counter so his feet could regain contact with the floor. He almost made it smoothly, but he stumbled awkwardly and twisted, so his weight fell against Josh, pushing him back against the counter. Neither one of them moved.

 

‘Sorry, I..’

 

‘It’s ok, its my fault, I should've braced better..’

 

‘Hey Josh?’

 

The older boy smiled warmly, his hands shifting to Tyler’s waist with their chests still pressed together under Tyler’s weight. ‘Yes, again, yes Tyler.’

 

‘That note, the note I left, I um..’ and because he was drunk and Josh was beautiful and their chests were touching and there didn't seem to be any opportunity to go back, Tyler took the plunge. ‘I wrote it about you, for you, it was all for you.’ 

 

Tyler felt Josh’s chest holt, not breathing, his facial expression frozen. He began to panic ramble. ‘And I don’t usually drink or show up late to class or SLUT DROP oh my god I can’t believe you probably saw that.’ 

 

Josh laughed then, head tilting down, his forehead touching Tyler’s. ‘Yeah I uh, I might've seen.’

 

‘OHMYGOD KILLME’ Tyler slapped his hands across his face, but Josh raised his hands to Tyler’s wrists, drawing them away slowly. 

 

‘Hey now, it was cute, don't threat. And um…’ Josh bit his lip nervously and Tyler was so on edge he thought he might die. ‘I don't know, this is complicated, because I’m your teacher but you're so… and everthings…’

 

But just as Josh paused, Tyler’s ears recognised a very distinctive tune playing over the speakers. 

 

_‘You used to call me on my cellphone..’_

 

Before Tyler could even fathom a reaction, Josh put his hands over his cheeks, closing his eyes, his mouth rambling. ‘OH my god, I told them, no Drake. Shit, fuck, I’m sorry, I just have this weird innate reaction to get emotional whenever I hear him because he’s just so under appreciated and…’

 

And then, there, in the kitchen of a house party where they were both drunk and alone, while a drake song was playing, Tyler leaned forward and kissed his teacher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooohooo they did the gay  
> SO im sorry if this is super confusing with switching narrations between tyler and josh  
> i was considering incorporating some brallon into this story too but idk, what do you guys thinkkkk   
> once again bleSs you all for your kind comments and kudos, i have so much love for you all<3


	6. Apple Pie, I don't Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for drug use and pelvic grinding   
> plz dont say i didnt warn you.

The second Josh’s lips made contact with Tyler’s, it felt as though someone had injected a tonne of heroin directly into one of his arteries. In that moment, he forgot that there was anyone else in the building, forgot that Tyler was his student and this was forbidden on so many levels. He forgot everything except Tyler’s lips on his and his hands in his hair and the throbbing of his heartbeat against his chest.

 

Until someone else’s voice sounded in the room. ‘Yo, kids, get a room.’

 

Josh and Tyler separated like wood splitting under an axe. Relief washed over Josh to see he didn't know the face of the 3rd person in the room, just another drunk stranger retrieving a beer from the fridge, and judging by the similar expression of relief worn by Tyler, Josh assumed he was unknown to both of them. But they had been reckless, it could have just as easily been Frank or Mikey walk in on them. 

 

Silently, Josh took Tyler’s hand, leading him out of the kitchen and towards the staircase. They stayed close by each others side as to conceal their joined hands, until eventually they had weaved their way through the crowds and up the stairs to the privacy of Mikey’s spare room. 

 

It was there that Josh gripped Tyler’s hips, pushed him against the wall and planted his lips against his again. There was no reservation this time, Josh kissed Tyler like he was drowning and the last molecule of oxygen was tucked underneath the other boy’s tongue. Josh wasn't sure if it was the alcohol content of his blood or his heightened senses from the music but he had never kissed like this before, never been kissed like Tyler was kissing him, it was lust and passion and something else he didn't dare call love because Tyler was his student and good teachers don't fall for students. 

 

When Tyler pulled away Josh thought he might cry. ‘Josh, there’s a bed in here.’

 

Josh didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected what Tyler was implying. ’Oh.’

 

‘No, I didn't mean, I mean I don't know, I’m still a… It’s just, probably better than making out against a wall, you know?’

 

Tyler was blushing then and Josh’s heart almost beat through his chest. In one swift movement he bent down, grabbing the back of Tyler’s knees and lifting him so Tyler’s legs were wrapped around his waist, carrying him towards the bed.

 

‘Joshhh’ Tyler squeaked excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. 

 

‘Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicleat all times sir.’

 

Tyler was giggling almost uncontrollably until Josh finally reached the bed, dropping Tyler down and connecting their bodies within an instant, kissing him into the mattress while he positioned his legs between Tyler’s. He held his waist above Tyler’s, not wanting to push for too much too soon. The younger boy responded eagerly to every touch though, his hands running through Josh’s hair and down his back. Josh shifted his weight, supporting himself on one elbow, his free hand trailing down Tyler’s side, over his hips, to the underside of his thigh, felt the curve of his ass and squeezed it gently. 

 

Josh was surprised when Tyler breathed a low moan into the kiss, and he pulled away to look at his face. ‘Im sorry,’ Tyler breathed softly. ‘That felt good.’

 

And then, looking at Tyler’s face, eyes half close and lips swollen from kissing, Josh lost all the reservation he had left in him. Hips crashing down again Tyler’s, lips progressing down the younger boy’s jawline to the soft side of his neck, Josh felt as though he was falling and flying simultaneously. As Josh nibbled on Tyler’s tender skin, he heard another high pitched sob escape the younger boy’s mouth, felt Tyler’s hips rock up into his own and the friction was so much but not nearly enough. He returned the gesture, harder, rolling their clothed groins together and this time he broke away from Tyler’s neck, looked into his eyes as his head lolled back, moan erupting from clenched teeth, and shit, he was in overboard. 

 

He kissed Tyler again, their bodies moving against one another, and Josh wondered for a moment if he’d ever be able to pull himself away from the moment they were trapped in together.

 

But then he felt a sharp blow to his side.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

'Fuck me.' Brendon collapsed on the lawn, bare chest heaving in the cold night air. Party goers had begun to migrate their ways home, the street lined with taxis and carpools of people. He was still waiting for the mdma to wear off.

 

'Tyler, why aren't you answering your phone? I've been looking for you for an hour but I'm judging you must've ditched. At least I hope so. My cab is on its way, call me to let me know you're SaFe.' A small voice was speaking somewhere close, and he rolled over onto his stomach to look behind him, taking in the tall mess of limps situated on the damp grass just metres away.

 

'You.' He pointed. The stranger looked at him briefly then redirected his vision, as if pretending he hadn't noticed Brendon at all. 'Hey now, don't be rude.'

 

'You harassed my friend.'

 

'I never harass. I only initiate conversation. Come lie with me.'

 

'No thankyou, my cab will be here soon.'

 

'Look, I hate to break it to you, but if your here on the grass your cab has almost definitely already been stolen by someone on the pavement. Come sit.' 

 

'I am sitting.'

 

'Urhherrr. Have it your way.'

 

Brendan rolled again onto his back, redirecting his focus towards the stars above him. He fumbled around one of his pockets, hoping he hadn't smoked all the joints he had prerolled while he was in a more sound state of mind. He whistled when he found one, slightly crushed and damp but a joint none the less. He lit it swiftly, watching the smoke dance it's way from his nostrils up towards the stars. Sometimes Brendon wished he could be like smoke. He wanted to be beautiful for a minute but then to have the ability to disappear without anyone putting much extended thought into where he had gone. 

 

Suddenly there was a thud by his head, and he turned to see the tall mess of limps plonk on the grass directly beside him. 'Can I bum a drag?' 

 

'Well look who's back.'

 

'I think you're right about the cab. So I figure it's waste my time waiting for another one talking to you or myself. Can I have a drag.'

 

Brendon smiled, taking one last hit before handing it across to the handsome stranger. 'It's not tobacco kid.'

 

'You think I'd be asking if I didn't know that?'

 

Brendon was remotely taken aback by the casual nature of his tone. He watched the boy take a long hit, hold it inside his lungs as if he was counting to 10, then exhale with a sigh. It was incredibly sexy, made even more so by the fact the boy had no idea how attractive he looked in that moment. 

 

‘Whats your name?’ Brendon didn't usually do names, didn't care to know.

 

‘Dallon.’ 

 

‘Jesus, your parents really never gave you any chance did they?’

 

‘Chance of what?’

 

‘Of not liking dick.’

 

‘Aren't you making assumptions?’

 

‘By all means, correct me if I’m wrong.’

 

Then there was silence. A silence which Brendon took as a victory. He half expected Dallon to crack it with his nonchalant banter and storm away to find a cab. But he didn't, instead he laid down beside Brendon, passing the joint back which Brendon happily accepted. ‘Alright then. What’s your name?’

 

‘Brendon.’

 

‘Damn. Thats about as apple pie as it gets.’

 

‘You know it son.’

 

‘What happened to your shirt tonight Brendon.’

 

It when then that Brendon realised he was half nude. ‘Ahh shit. I don’t know. This happens a lot.’

 

Out of the corner of his eye Brendon saw Dallon turn his head, worried he might have seen a glimpse of concern flicker across the other boy’s features. He decided he was too high and tired and shirtless to continue this facade of friendly stranger conversation, so he jumped straight to the point.

 

‘Would you like to have sex with me tonight Dallon?’

 

‘And they said chivalry was dead.’

 

‘It’s a yes or no question.You’re cute, I’m cute, I’m also rather good at it.’ 

 

‘Why did your parents name you Brendon?’ This question took Brendon by surprise, made his skin crawl. He didn't like where this was going. He wanted everything hard and fast and forgotten by morning. ‘Was it because they wanted you to date girls and play baseball and beat up kids with names like mine?’

 

Brendon rolled onto his side, daring to push a cold hand up the other boy’s shirt, walked his fingers up his chest and settled into rubbing one of his nipples. ‘Come upstairs with me.’

Dallon looked hard and long at Brendon, and he swore he saw a glimpse of what might have been consideration. But then he turned his head back towards the sky. ‘No. I don't want to be another one of those boys.’

 

‘What boys?’

 

‘The boys you fuck and forget.’

 

‘We just met, how do I know thats not all your worth?’

 

‘You don’t. But I have too much self respect to be your experiment for the evening.’ 

 

And just like that, Brendon realised this boy wasn't going to be like one of t _hose boys,_ and the realisation made him vaguely, dare he say, relieved? And maybe it was because he was as high as a kite and Dallon was handsome and it'd been wayyyy too long since he’d gotten laid (like a whole fortnight, can you imagine), but he spilled. ‘My dad insisted on Brendon. When he caught me with mens magazines, and not the camping or shooting type, he insisted on conversion camp. And when I ran away he insisted on keeping the front door locked and letting his youngest son wander the streets homeless. But I still don't let my friends call me Bren for short, because Brendon is the one thing left from my family that they can’t take away from me. Well, they probably would if they could… but thats not the point.’

 

Dallon didn't say anything, but he turned and looked at him again, his eyes seeming to go beyond Brendon’s to something deeper. It honestly scared the shit out of him. Maybe they were both just stoned, he didn't know. ‘I’ve only told that to one other person. So there. Now you're not one of the other boys.’

 

And before Brendon was even done exhaling the air off of his last word, Dallon rolled over and kissed him. It was innocent and pure and kind and all of this was NEW to Brendon, which seemed to make it all the more attractive. Not dirty and hungry like he was used to. 

 

Brendon pulled away, gasping for air. ‘Come upstairs with me.’

 

Dallon looked long and hard at Brendon’s face, brows furrowed, studying his features, but then, ‘Okay.’

 

 

 

***

 

 

The party was mostly done with once they had staggered inside, Dallon’s arms hooped around Brendon's waist as they tried their best to weave amongst the sleeping bodies on the floor, giggling together at some of the strewn sleeping positions. Pete was passed out hanging upside down off the stove for gods sake. It wasn't until they passed a very cozy looking Frank and Gerard practically dry humping on the couch, that the thought suddenly struck Brendon that they might've left this hookup too late in the evening to snag a bedroom before the other horny couples claimed them all. 

 

‘Just wait back here, I might have to interrupt something you probably don't wanna see,’ Brendon murmured to Dallon down the hall from one of the bedrooms on the furthest side of the house from where the main party had been, the one Brendon assumed the least likely to be occupied. 

 

Dallon nodded, and Brendon tried the door handle to find it was unlocked. Score. It wasn't until he stepped inside that he realised the room had already been claimed. The first thing he saw was the tuft of scraggy dyed red hair, and he wanted to punch the ceiling because yasss Joshie boy was finally getting some action. But then he noticed a familiar pair of doc martins and black skinny jeans, and his sensible thinking kicked it. 

 

‘Fuckkkk.’ 

 

Before he was even fully aware of what he was doing he lunged at his best friend, knocking him off the bed and Tyler and onto the floor. Josh blinked rapidly as he took in Brendon’s face, shock evident in his expression, but then it was replaced with anger as he started trying to wrestle his best friend off of him.

 

‘Dudee, what the fuck?’

 

Brendon fought to restrain the taller boy, but Josh had clearly been working out or some shit because he was no match, so he resorted to using his words. ‘I’m saving your fucking career man! You wanna fuck your student in a house party full of a hundred people? Who’s also drunk as fuck incase you've forgotten? Are you mental?’

 

Josh stopped resisting and Brendon watched as suddenly a wave of epiphany washed over his features, his eyes filling with dread. His face looked as pale as a ghost as he looked at Brendon, and then to the younger boy still on the bed, who Brendon had forgotten about. Brendon looked at Tyler, Tyler looked as though he was going to throw up, his cheeks redder than Brendon thought was possible, and suddenly he was dashing off the bed and through the door at lightning speed.

 

‘Tyler!’ Josh called, standing whilst pushing Brendon off of him. ‘Arhhh, FUCK.’

 

Somewhere down the hall, Brendon heard Dallon’s fading voice, ‘Tyler? I thought you had, what the fuck happened..’ and he resolved that that was the end of his date. Fuck. 

 

Josh stayed standing, chest heaving, before turning abruptly to sit on the bed with his head between his hands.

 

Shit was properly fucked, and by Brendon’s standard, they really were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is a play on modern baseball's 'apple cider i dont mind' (check if tf out)  
> Theres a lot of drugs and kissing in this I'm s o r r y   
> Brendon and Dallon’s relationship is probs just gonna be like a smol background plot now, just felt like it was worth doing an establishing segment from Brendons pov plus i needed filler for this chapter and you can never have too many of the gays.   
> (thankyou all for comments n kudos you guys have my heart <3)


	7. Worth the Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun drinking game, take a shot everytime Tyler 'almost dies' or forgets how to breath.

Tyler’s heart was beating like a jack hammer against his chest as he forced each foot in front of the other, making his way towards his first literature class on monday afternoon. He’d wanted to take the day off, had tried to fake a temperature so his parents would let him stay in bed all day, but one test with the thermometer and his mum was having none of it. So now he had to face his problems. Or more specifically, his one problem. Josh.

 

When he’d first woken on Saturday morning he’d initially assumed the whole thing had been a dream. But then he’d turned over in his bed to see his reflection in the mirror on his wall, saw his swollen lower lip and neck lined with small dark bruises, and he remembered. 

 

He’d kissed his teacher last night. Hell, they'd pretty much gone to town on each other.

 

And before he could help himself he was beaming from ear to ear and jumping up and down on his bed because holy shit, he’d kissed Josh and Josh had kissed him. 

 

‘Arhhhh, Tyler, what the fuck?’

 

He looked down to see Dallon, clutching his calf where Tyler had accidentally just landed. He’d forgotten his best friend had crashed the night at his. Tyler lived closest to the residential part of town, so it wasn't usual for Dallon to stay the night after parties. Suddenly a wave of nausea came across him, a bitter reminder of the amount of alcohol he’d consumed the night before, and he sat back down beside the older boy.

 

‘Oh shit, my head hurts.’

 

‘No surprise. Do you have any idea how much you drank last night? You did like 4 slut drops.’

 

Tyler would've usually cringed, but not this morning. ‘Well they obviously worked.’

 

Dallon just raised his eyebrows at his grinning best friend, confusion dominating his features. Tyler couldn't help himself. ’I kissed Josh last night.’

 

‘Yes Tyler… I know.’

 

‘You know?’

 

Dallon eyed his friend cautiously, sitting up to be eye level with Tyler. ‘Um, Ty, do you remember what happened, right before we left?’

 

Tyler thought back, tried to work past the memories of Josh’s lips against his, their bodies moving together, and then he remembered… oh. His stomach sunk.

 

‘I forgot.’ 

 

Dallon pulled his smaller friends into his arms. ‘It was a pretty hectic night man, a lot got out of hand.’

 

‘It was his friend… He stopped us. He acted like the Josh was making the worst mistake of his life. Oh god, do you think Josh thinks that? That it was a mistake?’ 

 

‘His names Brendon.’ There was a weird tone to Dallon’s voice. Tyler raised his eyebrows at his friend, but Dallon just shook his head. ‘Dont ask. And geez Ty, I don't know. You were both reallyyyy drunk, and you're his student. His career’s on the line.’

 

Tyler sat back, rethinking all the events of last night. Oh god, he’d ruined everything. He felt tears pricking at his eyes. 

 

‘Hey, hey now.’ Dallon squeezed him against his chest, brushing his hair out of his face. ‘It’ll be fine Ty, come on, lets go get hangover waffles. Don't worry, everything will sort itself out.’

 

They both knew that wasn't exactly true, but Tyler had tried to take Dallon’s advice regardless. But now he was just minutes away from seeing Josh again, and he had to face what had happened regardless of if he was ready to or not.

 

He was arriving to class 5 minutes early, having decided it was best he and Josh had just a moment to talk alone so he wouldn't have to sit and watch his teacher instruct a class for the next 90 minutes with butterflies gnawing around in his stomach. But then Pete jumped him.

 

‘YO TY! Aww dude how rad was Friday night? You were fucking lit my homie.’

 

Pete slung an arm around Tyler’s shoulder, his free hand scruffing up the smaller boy’s hair. He really hated that, especially when he had styled it so precisely to see Josh.

 

‘Ahh yeah, it was pretty good, I guess.’

 

‘Best party I’ve been to this year, and definitely in the top 5 of my life. Doesn't it break your heart to be going back to school? OH yeah! Have you finished your lit assignment? How bogus is this text? Patrick and I were thinking about starting up a study group, you interested?’

 

Tyler was finding it hard to focus, they were just metres away from their literature classroom. Metres away from Josh. ‘Uhh, sure Pete, whatever.’

 

‘Sweet. Honestly you're probably the smartest dude in the class, and you'd be doing us a solid letting us bludge off of you, Ty?’

 

But he wasn't listening anymore. As he stepped through the classroom door, his eyes were immediately drawn to the muscled figure with his back turned towards him, his red hair matted slightly as if it hadn't been washed in a couple of days. But Tyler’s footsteps must have alerted him, and he spun around away from the board he had been scribing notes on, his eyes homing in directly on Tyler’s.

 

‘Tyler,’ he breathed, his chest sinking. Before he could say much else, Pete stepped into the classroom behind Tyler, and Josh’s gaze flicked between the two of them, clearly unaware of what to say now that they had company. Luckily for him, Pete had plenty. 

 

‘JOSH! Dude, how did you pull up after Friday night? Was it not the raddest party of all your days?’

 

If Tyler hadn't known any better, he would've sworn Josh was blushing. ‘Ah, yeah, if I’m to turn a blind eye to all the underage drinking that occurred, it was a pretty good night.’ 

 

‘Hey now, count your blessings Mr Dun,’ Pete picked a desk and begun unloading his things, while Tyler was still frozen in the doorway. ‘Had it not been for the supply of booze to the underaged, we never would've seen Tyler’s slut drops, and I think we are all much more cultured people after having witnessed those.’

 

‘IT WAS LIKE 2 SLUT DROPS PETE.’ Tyler was so embarrassed he thought he might cry. 

 

‘No way, it was definitely at least 5.’ Patrick surprised Tyler as he brushed past him through the doorway, picking a desk close to Pete's. He was closely followed by Frank.

 

‘Morning everyone,’ the shorter boy sighed, rubbing his forehead. Tyler felt relieved to see he wasn't the only one who had pulled up rough from the weekend's antics. Then Frank paused by Tyler’s left side, poking at his neck. ‘WOAHHH Tyler, MAD hickeys you got going on there! What, or WHO did you get up to?’ 

 

Tyler slapped his hand over his neck. Shit. He had meant to steal some of his moms concealer, but having spent the day stressing over the confrontation he _would have had_ with Josh, had Pete not spoiled everything, he'd completely forgotten. 

 

‘No WAY! TY? Did you get laid?’ Pete was practically falling out of his chair as he strained to get a glimpse at Tyler’s left side, but Tyler’s hand remained firmly planted against his neck, concealing the bruises. 

 

Josh cleared his throat loudly, and Tyler was eternally embarrassed but also extremely grateful. ‘The banter can wait until after class guys, you've all got assignments you should be working on.’ 

 

The other boys sighed loudly as they began drawing their textbooks from their schoolbags, all except Pete, who pressed on. ‘Shit Ty, it wasn't that Brendon guy was it? Because I heard he and Dallon…’

 

‘PETE,’ Josh wore the sternest expression Tyler had ever seen on him, and he almost looked, dare Tyler say, jealous? ‘You keep it up and it'll be detention. Antony and Cleopatra is what you're focusing on now, ok?’ 

 

Pete murmured some slurred response, and eventually the rest of the class arrived and the lesson became underway. 

 

 

***

 

 

Tyler spent Josh's lesson trying not to stare at the outline of his biceps through his button up, or the sliver of skin that revealed itself below his shirt every time he reached for a high corner of the board. He still had to pinch himself to make sure his memories of Friday night weren't warped by his adoration for Josh. He honestly couldn't believe, looking at the gorgeous man in front of him, 'I kissed him, and he kissed me.' 

 

Eventually Josh was finished his lecture and he gave his students free time to work on their assignments. After about 2 and a half seconds of placeing the chalk from the board back in its case he was making a v line for Tyler's desk. 

 

'Hey Mr Dun?'

 

'Just a minute Ashley, Tyler had his hand up first.' 

 

He hadn't, but no one was paying enough attention to dispute. Josh squatted by his desk, and Tyler was finally close enough to remember the depth of his teacher's dark chocolate eyes. He wanted to drown in them. 

 

'I'm sorry,' he murmered, barely loud enough to hear himself. 'I tried to get here early but...'

 

Josh remained silent, but suddenly Tyler felt his hands wandering across the section of his abdomen that was concealed by his desk, and he thought 'really Josh, here? Now?'

 

That was until he felt a weight drop into his front pocket, and then Josh was standing and walking away from Tyler's desk. Propping his textbook up to serve as a shield from anyone's gaze, Tyler drew Josh's present from his pocket, almost choked when he saw it was detached car key and a small hand written note.

 

'Car park B. Meet me at 3:45.'

 

 

 

***

 

 

As soon as the bell rang Tyler darted out of Josh's classroom. The whole thing was very exciting, Tyler felt as though he was living in an episode of the X files, except no one was gonna die, well, his soul was very much on the line if Josh was to decide the whole thing was a mistake. He waited until 3:40 to approach the car park, when most of the students were already off campus. Walking through the row of cars, he suddenly felt perplexed as to what was expected of him in this situation. Was he supposed to wait by Josh's car? How would he find it? 

 

Wait, the key had a wireless lock feature. Bonus. He clicked it as he passed each row, waiting until he heard a beep. Eventually he found the car that must've been Josh's, a modern dark blue station wagon with a back window polluted by numerous band stickers. Cute he thought. Really damn cute.

 

But what now? Did Josh expect him to wait in the car? Had he just given him the key to find his car, with the assumption he'd wait outside. But then why not just ask to meet him in the car park. Deciding it was too risky being seen standing around Josh's car, Tyler climbed inside the passenger seat, thankful for the tinted windows. As soon as he closed the door, Tyler was overwhelmed by possibly the most heavenly scent imaginable. It was Josh, mixed with a hint of coffee and something spicy, Taco Bell? Yep. Taco Bell, confirmed by the takeout bags littered across the floor in the back. Tyler propped his backpack up onto his knees, began investigating Josh's glove box when suddenly the drivers door open and closed swiftly, and then there was Josh, looking flushed and nervous and gorgeous as hell as per usual. 

 

'Hey.' Josh breathed out once his gaze finally fell on Tyler. Tyler's breath hitched in his throat. Shit, he hasn't actually put any plan into what he was gonna say in that moment. 'Did you, ah, find anything interesting in there.'

 

It was then that Tyler realised he still had his hands in Josh's glovebox. 'OH' he snatched his hand away, pulling back too hard and slamming his body into his seat. 'I was just um, looking for CD's. Shit I didn't um, I didnt know if you wanted me to wait outside or um, I don't know...'

 

'Tyer,' Josh grinned at him, chucking slightly. 'It's fine. It's why I gave you my keys.' 

 

Tyler smiled back shyly, passing back the keychain and key Josh had slipped him. 'Do you, ahh, do you mind if I drive somewhere? It's probably just, better to be safe.'

 

Tyler nodded hastily, and Josh drove them to a nearby isolated lookout point by the bay. Once there he clicked off the engine, sitting back in his seat and turned to Tyler.

 

'Um, should you go first, or should I?'

 

Tyler had wanted to hear Josh's take first, but before he could help himself words just began spilling out of his mouth.

 

'You must think I'm this stupid little student who goes around parties getting too drunk and crushing on teachers. That's not me, I'm not like that at all...

 

'No, Tyler...'

 

'...I don't know what happened I just liked you a lot and then it kind of grew into something more which is when I started writing those songs for you and oh god I know this is dangerous for you...'

 

'Tyler...'

 

'...and I don't want to get you into any trouble and if this whole thing was just a mistake to you I understand I'll transfer out of your class and you don't have to speak to me ever again, I mean is that what you think, was this a mistake? Because...' 

 

'Tyler!' 

 

Tyler suddenly slapped his hands over his mouth. He had spilled too much. It had all come undone. Blurry face was beginning to scream inside his head. 

 

But then Josh smiled at his, squinted eyes sincere smile. 'Can I go now?' 

 

Tyler just blushed in response. Josh laughed lightly, turning slightly red himself. 

 

'Ok.' And then he paused, his face turning relatively somber. 'Ok. First of all, you're not transferring out of my class. You're a talented student and I'd quit my job before I let your education suffer because of me. Secondly,' he drew in a deep breath. 'What happened the other night, I've wanted that for a long time. At first I just denied everything because you're my student and it's soooo inappropriate. But, shit Tyler. You're too smart for your own damn good and I've never met anyone as gentle and kind. And I'm sorry if you got scared the other night. Brendon is just looking out for me you know, but you're, you're worth this risk Tyler.' 

 

There was a long pause. Tyler was struggling to remember how to breath. 

 

Now Josh was the one rambling. 'But I mean shit dude, I'm glad Brendon ended things the other night. It was wrong given you were drunk, I'm already so afraid I'm unconsciously taking advantage of you, I don't ever want to hurt you Tyler, I just want to...'

 

And before he could say anything else, Tyler leaned across and kissed him. Josh responded immediately. It was different than the other night, there was nothing remotely lustful about this kiss. It was pure and sweet and Tyler could've died right there in Josh's arms. Eventually Josh pulled away, beaming from ear to ear. 

 

'Let take you on a real date Ty. Do you think that would be ok?’

 

Tyler could barely contain his excitement, reaching forward and kissing Josh again. ‘Yes,’ he exhaled, in between kisses. ‘A thousand times yes.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super fluffy and longgg omg. smut is coming soon woop.  
> i read the forrest fic for the first time today after everybody telling me i should and i am n o t o k a y   
> anyone got good date ideas for our boys tho


End file.
